As the casino gaming industry becomes more competitive, game makers strive to offer more attractive gaming machines. Typically, gaming machines that provide bright and even lighting for display objects are more attractive than those with flat or insufficient lighting. For example, artwork appearing on gaming machine panels is typically more attractive when it is brightly and evenly lit. Similarly, a mechanical slot machine's reel symbols are easily seen with bright and even backlighting.
FIG. 1A is a perspective view of a prior art apparatus for lighting display objects in a gaming machine. The prior art apparatus 100 uses edgelighting to illuminate the display objects. In particular, the apparatus 100 positions a prior art light-guiding panel 102 adjacent to a light source 104 so light 108 can shine into an edge 106 of the panel 102. FIG. 1B is a side view of the prior art apparatus for lighting display objects in a gaming machine. Etchings 110 in the panel 102 and a reflective backing (not shown) reflect the light 108 approximately 90° through a front surface 112 of the panel 102. When a display object is placed in front of the panel 102, light reflected through the panel's front surface 112 illuminates the display object.
One disadvantage of the prior art light-guiding panel is that display objects cannot be clearly seen through the panel's reflective etchings or reflective backing sheet. Because display objects cannot be clearly seen through the panel, the prior art light-guiding panel is not suitable for placement in front of display objects.